Lucy
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: She was supposed to have been someone new, that poster brought back everything she had ever hated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"…go check the bulletin boards."<p>

All it took was five words for Quinn's world to feel as if it was degenerating and in the hands of Lauren none the less. Quickly, Quinn was up at her seat as she raced throughout the hallway and tried to ignore the stares that seemed to plant themselves upon her.

Shoving through the laughing crowd the blonde came face to face with herself…with reality. Starring back at her was the girl Quinn had tried so hard to erase, the girl who had made her life a living hell every single day.

Tears bubbled in her orbs as she reached up with both hands and tore the paper down, trying to block out the laughter that trailed her as she raced through the hallway with the paper balled up tightly in her fists as she sobbed.

Her body slammed into the exiting doors and she made it to the football field before her knees gave out on her and she fell to the turf, her torso bowing itself as she sobbed into her knees and allowed the poster to roll out of her palms.

How could this have happened? Everything was going so good, she had finally gotten herself somewhere without Cheerios, but now she was about to lose it all. She had finally gotten rid of the annoying presence of Finn and she had Rachel…oh God, what was her girlfriend going to say?

Rachel was going to take one look at the old Quinn and kick her out, there was no way her beautiful girlfriend would ever be able to look past the acne, fat, and large nose and then see the Quinn Fabray that she had created for McKinley.

It was over, it the span of ten minutes her life had been crumbled to pieces and she was left to figure out how to glue it back together. All the respect and fear she had managed to force the students to feel, it was all going to vanish.

"Quinn?"

The blonde tensed as a soft voice called her name, the question in their voice evident and the blonde only cleared her throat before sitting upright so she was facing the opposite side of the voice. It was going to be too hard to look back.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Quinn asked softly, her voice full of tears as she used the back of her hands to wipe them away before bowing her head again in shame. "Did you come here to break up with me? I mean, who wants to date a liar?"

The sound of gentle footsteps began and stopped beside Quinn and the tiny diva lowered herself to kneel beside her girlfriend, placing a hand on Quinn's back and giving it a soothing rub as she watched the blonde hide herself behind a curtain of hair.

She couldn't believe that Quinn would even think that, Rachel knew for a fact that she could never break up with Quinn. The blonde had burrowed herself too deep in her heart, Rachel adored anything that fell from the other girl's lips.

They had a rocky past, but Quinn had worked so hard to make up for it all and Rachel had embraced her with open arms. But this was a whole new side, Rachel was use to seeing her strong and stubborn girlfriend…this was an all new person.

"I have lied so much, I have hurt so many people." Quinn whispered as she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she bit her lip to keep from crying again. "You shouldn't be with me, you deserve a person who will love you for you. You should go back to Finn."

"Quinn Fabray, how could you even fathom that sort of idea?" Rachel gasped as she rocked back slightly so she was a mere inch away from the ex-cheerleader, watching as Quinn numbly stared at the turf. "You are my girlfriend and I love you, regardless…"

"Regardless that I'm an ugly, fat, and lying loser?" Quinn exclaimed as she finally raised her eyes to look into Rachel's chocolate orbs. "I ran from that school, all those kids hated me and I ran. I will always be that loser who sat alone at lunch and got beat up constantly."

"No, you'll always be the Quinn Fabray who makes me smile." Rachel corrected as she scooted forward again, reaching out and touching Quinn's cheek, ignoring the way the blonde winced. "The Quinn Fabray who sang a ballad to me just to make Finn leave me alone, the Quinn Fabray who doesn't let anyone tell her what to do. The Quinn Fabray who is my girlfriend and the Quinn Fabray who I love."

"How can you love me?" Quinn whimpered.

Rachel laughed humorlessly before reaching with both hands to cup her girlfriend's face, "That is a ridiculous question, love. I love you because you fought so hard to make me see that you're the happy ending I always looked for in Finn. I love you because you love me."

"They all know now, all those people in that school all know what kind of ugly girl I was." Quinn breathed out, her eyes watering again at the thought of the gossip. "We're never going to win prom king and queen. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Sorry for what?" Rachel demanded with a cocked brow, wincing as she attempted to scrunch her nose but found it too hard from the bandage that laid across it. "Sorry for letting people see who you truly are? If that's it then your being stupid."

Quinn stared at her girlfriend for a long moment before a watery smile appeared across her face and she shyly hung her head, "I don't know how I got so lucky with you, Rach. After all I did to you, you shouldn't be mine but I'm so thankful you are. I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel replied as she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, drawing back slightly so she could rest her forehead against Quinn's before giggling lightly. "And if it matters I happen to find Lucy to be a very beautiful name."

"It matters," Quinn nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is something I thought of watching the whole Lucy storyline thing…which I found to be absolutely ridiculous. I mean, seriously? If Quinn was bullied so much in school then why is she such a horrible person to Rachel? Yeah, I just…I don't buy it.**


End file.
